Connections of Our Own
by cohrent29
Summary: Story based on characters from RENT. Mainly about the relationship of Roger and Mark.
1. Chapter One

The rain continued to pound furiously on the windows. It seems like the city's been crying for days. It just pours and pours only to wash down the gutters of New York City and reuse it as tainted dreams. Flooding their sorrows just to be recycled into broken dreams again. Mark was asleep on the couch. He stretched a little then rolled over. The door quietly opened and was then shut. Mark wasn't about to open his eyes. It was probably just Roger moving more stuff into Mimi's apartment upstairs. It didn't matter. He's been there for what two, four months now? Mark lost track of the time.  
  
Roger nudged Mark, "Come on, get up. I need to talk to you, Mark."  
  
Mark squinted at him, "I'm not listening to you." He then rolled back over on the couch.  
  
He shoved Mark on the floor, "That's your problem. Get up now."  
  
Mark got up from the floor awkwardly and shoved him out of his way. He stumbled over to one of the windows. He stretched his hands on the cold windowsill. He leaned his forehead against the glass. Roger came up behind him and put his hands on Mark's shoulders. This time Mark didn't shake him away. There was a slight comfort that warmed him. Nothing else but knowing that Roger was there, could put his mind to rest. Mark was lost in his thoughts. So many thoughts and so many memories ran through him. Roger grabbed one of the bottles that were sitting on the ground.  
  
Roger lifted it to Marks face, "You need to stop this. Things change and you cant stop it."  
  
He jerked around and glared at Roger, "Six years, doesn't that mean anything to you?! Or were you too busy with Mimi?"  
  
He shook his head at Mark, "You don't mean that."  
  
Mark shoved him out of the way and staggered to the door, "You left! You left me here, alone with nothing. I thought friendship meant more."  
  
Roger threw the empty bottle at the wall where Mark was standing, "I'm back aren't I! I'm moving back in are, you happy. Mimi's gone, Mark but you wouldn't know because you've been sitting here getting shit faced."  
  
He picked up another that still had some whiskey left in it, "Hmm, that's a touching story."  
  
Roger punched him in the face. He watched, as Mark didn't react. He just crumbled to the ground, passed out cold. He picked him up in his arms and laid him in his bed. He placed a cover on him and walked back out into the living room. The loft seemed so quiet nowadays. Roger sighed and began to drift off on the couch. Mark was right, he knew he was. He was home. 


	2. Chapter Two

Roger stirred a little and began to rub his eyes. He glanced at his watch. It was about seven o'clock. He got up and walked towards the bedroom. He gently pushed the door open. Mark was rolled over on his side facing the wall. Roger sat down at the end of the bed and began to shake his leg to wake-up him up.  
  
Mark rolled over and squinted his eyes, "Hey." He mumbled and tried to sit up but realized that he couldn't and slowly lowered himself back down onto the bed.  
  
Roger lowered his eyes, "Sorry about punching you last night. I shouldn't have done that."  
  
He smiled, "So that's why my head hurts except for the obvious reasons. I'm sorry for everything, especially for this. What happened to Mimi?"  
  
Roger swallowed hard and tried to fight back tears, "Yeah, well I'm a little worried about you right now. I didn't know you would take it this hard. This isn't the first time Mimi's run off. I guess I let you down too."  
  
Mark shook his head slightly, "No, I did. It just seemed the easiest escape. I was here alone. I went out of my mind. I couldn't take all the quiet."  
  
He put his hand on Mark's, "I missed you too buddy."  
  
Mark rolled over, "Are you going to find Mimi?"  
  
Roger just lowered his head and sniffed, "Isn't it always me? It gets harder and harder though. This time I don't think I'm going to find her."  
  
He started to drift back off to sleep. He knew that Mark was trying to mutter something but sleep had overtaken him. Roger walked back out into the living room and started to make some coffee. He decided in the mean time to go get more of his stuff from upstairs. The apartment wasn't empty. Maybe that's what gave off the scared feeling that he felt at the base of his spine. He only had to pick up one more bag and of course his guitar. Why did she do this to him? Hadn't he been through enough? The only dose of reality that held him together anymore was Mark. As Roger picked up his guitar he heard someone sniffling. Roger slowly tiptoed around the corner where the bathroom was, "Maureen? What's going on?"  
  
Maureen sat on the floor crying with her head in her hands, "Roger, I didn't know. I'm sorry. Oh God why?"  
  
He gently pushed her out of the way and saw why she was crying. Mimi lay unconscious on the bathroom floor. He scooped her up into his arms and raced down the steps with her.  
  
Maureen stood up and ran after him, "I thought someone was breaking in and I didn't know."  
  
Roger yelled at her, "Go back and stay with Mark. He's asleep in the bedroom. Tell him when he wakes up not to worry. I'll be back whenever I can."  
  
She wiped away her tears, "Joanne's in the car outside, probably still waiting for me. I came to just drop something off for Mimi. Why the hell is this happening?"  
  
He yelled back at her, "Call whoever you need to. Just don't leave Mark alone."  
  
Joanne was standing outside the car and saw Roger holding Mimi in his arms. She opened the backseat door and didn't even ask. She just knew she had to get to the hospital quick. Roger sat in the backseat with her stroking her arm. She didn't bug an inch. What exactly did happen up there? Damnit, could he have stopped this or would he have made the same honest mistake as Maureen did. He just needed to get Mimi to the hospital. Roger knew Mark was going to be all schitzed out. He didn't need that with all that he's been through. Nobody needed this after all they've been through. 


End file.
